User blog:BrightXeno/Xtra Dimension Chapter List
'CHAPTER 1 New Friends' Episode 1: and Little "When the Portal works for the first time, A New character Arrives" Episode 2: Finding Power "After Meeting nolik,The Group is trying to find his abilities, See some of their attempts here!" Episode 3:Concerned "Simka uses the portal as a telephone to Speak to nolik and the Raiders.What will they be talking about?" Episode 4:Hey! BrightXeno Is Watching! Episode 5: FIXIN FREDDYS. "Nolik Plays Five nights at freddys.Will he do better than Markiplier?" 'CHAPTER 2 Crashes the Party' Episode 6: HeartBeat Mania (Story by SKPCboy) "In that Aftermath of the Five nights at Freddys incident, Nolik is sent to the hospital.What's gonna happen to him?" EPISODE 7: Hints (Of Who) is Coming EPISODE 8: Blue Streaks Character(s): Sonic:"Sonic the Hedgehog" "Blue Streaks Crash into nolik in his soccer game.Who is known as the "Blue Blur"?" EPISODE 9-A :BabySitter "Rakion and thr others go to visit VInce's Dorm Leaving Little nolik behind (Due to the possibility to break something).So Stno hires a baby sitter, but who does he hire?" EPISODE 9-B :Scary and Out of Control "Tekno Invites Metal Stonic over so tekno can check his components, only for Stonic to Scare nolik,so he manipulates him and things get a little crazy" EPISODE 10: Brother and SisterCharacter(s): Simka:??? "After Returning from the crazy Metal Madness rampage.The Group discover ANOTHER unconsious stickman lying on the floor.Just Who is this fellow?" 'CHAPTER 3 Bundle' EPISODE 11:PATA PON DON CHAKA!Character(s): Tatezaray:"Patapon 3" "Adventured from his dimension to find another goal.Taterazay Discovers slusher and it's denizens.Whill Razay join the Slushy fray?" EPISODE 12:Dark Fiends (Sorry typo, I mean friends)Character(s): Ragewolf,Naughyfins,Sonarchy,Ravenous,Buzzcrave,Slogturtle,Covet-Hiss:"Patapon 3" "The Memory-Recovered Dark Heroes go after Tatezaray to settle the score.But stno can't take the Rivalry any longer!Will he make Razay and Dark heroes Bury the hatchet?" EPISODE 13:A Fish out of Water "Simka and Nolik Think that Naughtyfins is a fish (Due to the "Fin" In the name and the' Structure of her mask).Can They figure it out before Naughtyfins Sleeps with the fishes?" EPISODE 14:Ragewolf Rage "After hearing nolik's story playing Five nights at freddy's and fainting.He mocks him as weak."Well? Let's make him play it and see what he has to say about that!" EPISODE 15:Pretty Remake Character(s): Aira:??? "When the Portal goes on the Fritz, It starts to convert and spit out new characters from other dimensions,and it spits one girl out. Who is she?" -- 'CHAPTER 4 the "Future"' EPISODE 16:Sparkling Prank "After Aira Showcases her clothes to the raiders kinda Grossed out,they decided to plan a prank on Stno.How will he react?" EPISODE 17:Future Fray Character(s): Mia:??? The group discover another stickman lost in the world of slusher, but explains that she had went there before,with a rather perculiar group.And she is about to Jog the raider's Memories EPISODE 18:X's Arrival Character(s): X:Megaman X "After wating for so long,X has finally arrived and has joined the group of Slushies in Slusher.X meets new faces and comes to report something." BONUS EPISODE:The Xtra Dimension Foundation Todaytion EPISODE 19:Meeting New People EPISODE 20:Reploid Rampage 'CHAPTER 5 Faces' EPISODE 21:Assignment EPISODE 22:New Employees EPISODE 23:The Amazing World of Slusher characters:Gumball,Darwin and Anais:??? EPISODE 24:Lethal Leauge EPISODE 25: 'CHAPTER 6 Pending' EPISODE 26: EPISODE 27: EPISODE 28: EPISODE 29: EPISODE 30: Category:Blog posts